The Girl on the Beach
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Shaggy and Velma spend some quality time on the beach


Girl on the Beach

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbara, Warner Bros., and/or Cartoon Network. All other characters, names, places and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, events, locals is coincidental.

A/N: Thanks to Ally82 for her work as Beta but any and all errors are mine.

Love can come from any direction. For Velma Dinkley it arrived from one foot three inches over her head; one foot three inches being the difference between her and Shaggy's height. Love had been frustrating for Velma most of her life; she had given up on the Cinderella happy-ever-after fairy tale.

That had changed with a manicure, pizza and an experimental, frightening and above all, exciting night of love making. He had been so kind, gentle and understanding of her needs even if she wasn't sure what those needs were herself.

The fact remains that when love arrives, you never know what's going to happen or what you will be asked to do next...

"I will not wear that bikini! I don't look good in a bikini."

The bikini dangled from the tall man's fingers. The bikini was bright orange triangles held together with shoe strings-thin shoe strings-that passed for a swim suit.

"We'll be at a secluded spot along the beach. No one will see you but me." He was tall at six feet, slender with sandy-colored hair. Soft brown eyes appreciated the petite form hiding under the orange sweater and pleated red skirt.

"Recluded? Raunted?" Scooby shuddered, moving behind Velma.

"Yes, Scooby, secluded, not haunted. Right, Shaggy?"

"Right, Velma. No ghosts. Just the three of us. I'd like to do some sketching of coastal landscapes."

"You should enter some of you sketches in the art fair next weekend. Fred and Daph are hosting a pledge drive for the University Arts Department and a thousand dollar award."

Velma looked again at the bikini. All alone with Shaggy on a secluded area of beautiful coastal scenery? That could prove promising! She grabbed the bikini top, wrapping it around his neck, drawing him into a kiss of promise, her voice seductive, "I'm sure you'll look darling in _your_ new swim suit. I'll stay with my blue flowered one piece."

His arms slipped around her waist, slipping under her sweater, feeling warm bare skin, "Want a hand changing?"

"I'll take both hands. I thought you'd never offer."

-Xxx

He watched her walk toward the beach; her red pleated skirt swaying seductively with the motion of her hips. She carried a full picnic basket, blanket and the knowledge that his eyes fully appreciated the movement. The bright sunlight bounced off her hair, forming a halo around her head.

He had packed the ice chest with their favorite drinks, ice and plastic glasses. He also carried beach towels, waterproof suntan lotion (SPF 300) in one bag and scratch pads, extra pencils and various other artist paraphernalia in an old weathered pouch. It bounced uncomfortably against his bare leg.

"It's beautiful, Shaggy." She viewed the white sandy beach, the waves crashing against the rocks. "How did you find this place?"

"Scoob and I were doing some exploring; I was looking for something new to sketch."

They spread the blanket placing the ice chest, picnic basket and other items around the edges. A sly smile played along the corners of her mouth; crossing her arms in front of her, catching the hem of her sweater, slowly lifting it over her head. Laughter escaped her throat as she lowered the zipper, wiggling in an impromptu striptease, dropping her skirt on the blanket, "I told you it was a white one piece."

Technically it was a one piece, white top and bottom with a semi-translucent mesh connecting the two pieces. Blue flowers bloomed over her breasts and bottom. Shaggy could only stare open mouthed as the suit hugged and emphasized her shapely anatomy.

"I hope you thought to wear swims under your shorts." She extracted the suntan lotion from her beach bag. "Or not."

"We're pretty secluded here. Not many people want to expend the energy to get here."

She stretched out on the blanket and began slathering on suntan lotion. Shaggy enjoyed watching lotion being spread over shapely legs. She watched through lowered eyelashes as she applied lotion over her neck, shoulders and the gentle swell of her breasts. It was driving him crazy and soon he had to sit down, rearranging his discomfort as he did so.

"Don't get too comfortable, I want you to do my...back."

Kneeling beside her, he worked the lotion over her back then her legs, working slowly upwards to creamy thighs. His fingers traced intricate patterns through the white ointment. She turned on her side, wrapping her arm around his neck, pulling him close. "Your turn."

She watched as he removed his shirt, applying lotion to bare back to narrow hips, moving in front to work down over his chest to the edge of his swimsuit. His eyes held hers, a network of lines around eyes and corner of his mouth-proof of so much laughter. A small smile played around her lips.

"Last one in..." She whispered; laughing then running toward the water. She stopped, turned and stood waiting for him. A wave caught her from behind, lifting her off the ocean floor. He had no choice but to catch her, cupping her bottom as she wrapped her legs around his waist; her arms holding tightly around his neck.

Later, after playing with Scooby in the surf, they settled down to eat and relax in the bright sun. Moving back, he took a tablet and pencil from his supply container; beginning with blocking the main parts of the scene, the rocks, the crashing waves, the beach sand and the endearing young woman lying in a selection of provocative pin-up poses. He worked slowly, getting just the right shading. Pen and pencil moved over the paper, capturing the scenery. His eyes drifting between the swimsuit clad Velma to the paper and back again. He licked his lips, her lovely breasts looked round, full, firm, kissable.

-Xxx

_A lifetime later_

Snow flakes, driven by a icy wind stuck to the window as nurse Nancy Kilgallen made her way across the large sitting room. Her white uniform was spotless and starched with nary an unsightly wrinkle.

"Time for dinner, Mr. Rogers." Her trip ended in front of one patient. Her hand on his shoulder was gentle but firm, pulling him from a dream filled nap. The man's hollow eyes opened, focusing on the cute brunette before him; his wrinkled face breaking into a wide smile. He often told her many exciting stories of his youth and had easily became her favorite.

Nearing eighty, even a wheelchair-bound man can have his dreams. "Nancy, when are you going to dump that boyfriend of yours and go dancing with me?"

"I don't have a boyfriend as you very well know, Mr. Rogers." Smiling, her dark brown eyes twinkling, she fell into the give and take that had become a running joke between the two. She straightened the blankets that covered his legs then stepped behind the chair, pushing him into the dinning room of the retirement home.

"I guess it's too much to ask for a nice hot pizza tonight? I'll give you a hundred dollars if you'll sneak a pizza to me. I'd share you know." He tried to bribe her in this manner almost every night.

"You know that's against doctor's orders, Mr. Rogers. Besides, I could lose my job. You wouldn't want that, would you?" She locked the chair's wheels, "I'll be back for you after dinner."

The food along with the conversation around the table was bland and uninteresting. Shaggy only moved the food from one side of the plate to the other waiting for dinner to be over. His mind roamed into the past as it often did these days to that day on the beach. Scooby grew bored moving off to search the surf for whatever dogs look for. They had made slow scrumptious love on the beach, coils tightening until their cries of release coupled with the booming sounds of the waves.

"Would you like to return to the sitting room, Mr. Rogers?" Nurse Nancy asked as she unlocked the wheels.

"No, thank you, Nancy. I'm feeling a little tired...I think I'd rather go to my room."

At the end of her shift Nancy decided to check on her favorite patient before leaving. Perhaps if he was feeling better she could convince him to tell her another story. She knew something was wrong as the door closed behind her; he had propped himself on several pillows. He had pulled his satchel from under the bed, he was holding an oversized piece of paper. Her first reaction as a good nurse was to check for a pulse; there was none, he had told his last story.

She sat on the edge of the bed, extracting the paper from his fingers. It was a beach scene with a pretty brunette stretched out on a beach towel. She knew who the girl on the beach was from his many stories.

Her fingertips traced over the picture; it had obviously been drawn with love. She replaced the paper, rose and left the room to report to her supervisor.

The End


End file.
